


nice to meet you again

by intoxicatelou



Category: Crossover: Doctor Who (2005)/Marvel Cinematic Universe, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Confusion, Crossover, First Meetings, Gen, Sextuple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/pseuds/intoxicatelou
Summary: If Peter’s head wasn’t already spinning from hitting what felt like an invisible block of pure cement, it definitely would be at the strange man walking out of thin air in the alley.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Eleventh Doctor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	nice to meet you again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> I imagine this being set somewhere between the end of Season 5 Episode 1 where the Doctor is hilariously two years late to pick up Amy and somewhere between Post-Homecoming but Pre-Infinity War.
> 
> Also I am aware that this is very lawless treat, but I was immensely inspired and couldn't fit it into a hundred words so here we are with 600 words...I tried to make it a multiple of hundred...at least? Most sincere apologies.

“Oy, watch it!” 

Peter doesn’t know what to make of the bowtie or the rambling British accent as the man glares at him before petting the invisible thing Peter crashed into. 

“Oh you sweet thing, what did he do to you?” murmurs the man, pulling out what looks like a glowy pen that makes a weird high-pitched frequency sound. 

Peter blinks twice before stumbling to his feet as the thing he swung into materializes in front of him. “Sorry for crashing into your invisible… police box.” 

“I probably should’ve disabled the electromagnetic shields earlier, I just didn’t think I’d have to account for swinging vigilantes while fixing the phasers during lunch,” He pauses, pocketing the pen, staring at Peter again, “Also, she’s not _just_ a police box, Peter. She’s the best time-travelling space ship in the universe. ” 

Peter’s smile freezes underneath the mask, “You know who I am?”

“Of course I do, you’re Peter Parker! The Spiderman from Youtube! Really amazing stuff, honestly. Huge fan.” 

“Um, thanks,” Peter says, confusion and fear bubbling in his throat, “but I still — wait, did you say time travel?”

“Yes! Though the TARDIS is a little more sophisticated than what you lot did with the Pym Particles, which is still pretty genius considering all things, and by all things, I definitely mean Thanos — ”

“Thanos?” 

And at that he finally stops talking, eyes scanning Peter. 

“I’m early? I’m never early, I’m usually embarrassingly late but no that’s not it, this is bigger than that,” he begins to pace, glancing at Peter like he's a puzzle, “You know I remember you being a little taller on our impromptu beach vacation with the sea monster, though you weren’t wearing the suit then so I’m not sure I’ve calculated for that but actually, maybe you wouldn’t even remember because —” He stops and pulls out his glowing pen and waves it at Peter, as if taking a reading. 

“It isn't just another face, it's another _timeline_! No wonder you’re confused,” The man sighs with a frown, straightening his bowtie anxiously. “Sorry, Peter, new body, still cooking a little, completely my fault. Let’s try this again, I’m the Doctor. ”

The Doctor sticks out his hand, earnest. Peter hesitates before pulling off his mask and shaking it. 

“Hi, I’m um Peter. Peter Parker. Nice to meet you...again, I guess?” 

The Doctor laughs, “Oh you’re funny, Peter. I like that.”

“So if you’re like a time traveler,” Peter asks, genuinely curious. “why are you in Queens?” 

"Sandwiches.” 

“Sandwiches?” 

“Well the phasers were acting up again and I was kind of floating in the area, just did a quick trip to the moon you see, but then had this sort of craving for a sandwich on the way back and the TARDIS, she told me that Delmar’s has —” 

“The best sandwiches in Queens,” Peter says at the same time the Doctor does, ecstatic. 

“Exactly! And honestly, I think I’m coming around to like bread, if there’s like other bits with it, not butter though, oh god no, plain bread and butter is just...” The Doctor visibly shudders with disgust, “Anyway, I just popped in for a little snack before going to get Amy —” He pauses abruptly and looks at his watch.

“Amy, Amelia, Pond, Right,” The Doctor turns to Peter, “Terribly sorry, Peter. But I’ve got to go.” 

“That’s okay,” Peter says, despite the hundreds of questions swirling in his mind, “Will I see you again?”

“Technically you already have.” The Doctor smiles, pushing the door open to the TARDIS, “Probably. I do love New York.” 

Peter blinks, and then he’s gone. 


End file.
